Offspring
by SokeefeWillAlwaysBeBetter
Summary: After the Keeper Crew left their drama of life behind, life, family. About their children... offspring. First Fanfic. Supported ships: Sokeefe, Diana, Litz(sorry Lylie shippers), ect. I don't own Keeper of the Lost Cities or the characters. Rated T to be safe. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters, food, animals, ect, are all Shannon Messenger's, not mine.

Just FYI, the word in bold are Jing and Ling's transmissions, and the italics are Astrid and Jaewon's transmissions.

Chapter 1

Keefe POV.

"Keefe … I, Sophie Elizabeth Foster am … pregnant!" Sophie had told Keefe one morning nine months earlier, now they had two beautiful young twins in thier arms. Identical twins, one boy and one girl. Amazing… Their silky black hair with graying tips (that looked more like silver), silver eyes with blue flecks were nothing like my or Sophie's blonde hair and ice blue or brown eyes. Completely asian looking. I have no idea how the past two week flew by so fast. It was like we weren't there.

"The thing is, we haven't seen you for two weeks until now," said Biana Vacker. She had recently walked in with her husband, Dex, and their only girl, Estell.

"Where have you been?!" Dex exclaimed as he gingerly patted Sophie's back, and slapped hands with me.

" I thought we saw you just a few days ago in Atlantis?" I said.

"Oh my gosh! They look so much like Tam and I when we were growing up. That's weird. They are super cute! Congrats!" exclaimed Lihn, with Fitz right behind her.

Fitz, who had overheard the earlier conversation, said, "Let me check your memories, to see what actually is going on."

Ok…

"Sophie, are you up to looking into Keefe's memories?" asked Fitz.

"Yep!" replied Sophie.

Fitz pressed his fingers to my temples and the cognates dived into his mind. As they were going through the memories they found a space filled with memories that weren't his because they were fuzzy, not photographic.

"What is this?" asked Sophie.

Fitz breached her blocking, and found the same thing.

" Hmmmm… lets ask Forkleinator!" I said.

A half- hour later

"It appears that you and Sophie had been kidnapped. No harm had come to you guys alone, but they tweaked your children's genes, much like we did to Sophie's. That is why they have hair and eye color different to yours. Also, I believe that they unintentionally split the embryo creating twins. They created your twins, but originally you had a single embryo. They will most likely have super powerful abilities and beauty beyond this world. This doesn't have to be a bad thing, but it might." explained Forkle.

"Ok," the couple replied.

They lived like this for two years, essentially until the twins were two years of age.

The twins were deemed unpredictable and too powerful to continue being raised in the Lost Cities.

The Council banished them to the Forbidden Cities and then washed Sophie, Keefe, and everybody who knew them's brains. Most importantly, their very close friends that were coincidentally also twins, Ling and Jaewon. Fitz and Lihn's twin kids were besties with Astrid and Jing, Sophie's twins. Everyone who knew or had come in contact with them was washed. The twins were planted as orphans in Manhattan in a random alleyway.

They lived 14 years this way.

14 years later

16 years old

Present


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Astrid POV._

We ate a cold dinner of chicken that Jing stole from a nearby diner earlier that week. It might have gone bad, but we had nothing else to eat. Jing and I had been living a hard life. Orphans, amazing looks, splitting headaches, voices in our brains. For me constant flooding. It was terrible for both of us. Worse for Jing because he was drawn towards the light, more extroverted. But, me, I had the shadows, the darkness. I could draw the darkness to me, thrive with it. I was introverted. I had it better, but had worse headaches than him. We had no memory of the first two years of our life. It was like it never happened. But, from two years on.. I remembered everything. That is what happens with photographic memory …. Right? I know it is not good to dwell on things, but everyday while we are eating dinner sitting in the cardboard box of a house, I had discombobulated thoughts like these. Every night. In a minute the chicken was gone, and the darkness had closed in. I sat awake keeping watch like I had done for 14 years in the dead of night, I stole some food from the grocery store for the morning. In the morning I slept while my brother took watch and stole food for dinner. No lunch.

_A few days passed_

_Jing POV._

I woke up with a splitting pain in my stomach. I couldn't hold anything down.

_Astrid POV._

Jing was running a high temperature and had already vomited once. It was reddish with some green along with brown white and black. I gather it was the watermelon that we had eaten for breakfast and dinner the past few days and the potentially spoiled chicken. I took the 100 dollars we had scavenged in change for the past 14 years and went to the drugstore. I was terrified, the worst either of us had ever gotten was a cold. I bought some medications and a bowl. I gave the medication to Jing as I saw fit, which was very risky because I knew virtually nothing. A few tiring days of feeding, medicating, and staying up flew by, and by then Jing was up and running again. I was now feeling more tired than I ever had before. In the morning I crashed before eating breakfast. Jing took that day and got us a good solid meal of bread, eggs (from the diner), and fruit (from the trees you are not suppose to pick). It was a good meal. I was feeling refreshed. The thing is, we almost never talked to each other. The words were mostly, good moring, good night, food, good job, food, thanks, how are you doing, and such. We could tell each other by body language. It was fun. A few hours later, I was woken by a blinding pain in the gut. I groped around for the bowl that I had stashed away. My stomach gurgled, I belched, and some watermelon came up. Then, I started gagging. The rest of my breakfast came up. Eww, the smell of vomit was to much to handle. The nausea reared up and I started violently puking. Everything including the guice, stomach acid, and food came up. This continued to happen for the next few hours until everything in my system was out. Even then my body was engaged with painful dry heaving. After what seemed like hours of throwing up and dry heaving, Jing finally came home.

_Jing POV._

"Are you ok? What happened?" I exclaimed as I rushed up with a dinner of cheese.

Astrid looked up briefly, groaned, then vomited again into the bowl she had bought for me. I noticed that the area around her was in the shape she was in, so I gathered that she had been sick for the whole afternoon. After the violent set was over, she took a shaky breath and explained that around noon she had a painful stabbing in her stomach. She had been vomiting and dry heaving for the past hours until now and was exhausted and hungry. I took this all in and ended up giving her some cheese and water. A few minutes after she ate and drank, she vomited it back up and started dry heaving. I rubbed her back and sent her to sleep. I would stay up tonight. In the morning, I had to sleep, so I lay beside her and slept. In a few hours, I got up ate breakfast and checked on Astrid. She was super hungry, and weak. I tried giving her some bread, but she puked that up too. I had to leave, so she had no choice but to dry heave until her body said for her to stop. She was miserable the whole day, as far as I could tell. A week went by like this her eating, vomiting, dry heaving, sleeping, over and over again. I tried to feed her, but nothing could stay down. I was really worried, but could not do anything. For a few days, she could not lift head to do anything. She would just dry heave and vomit onto herself. She was reeking of spoiled food and vomit. After a few more days of seeing her in her wrecked state, I pressed the button that we had speculated about for years. We had woken up in this very alley with it tied to Astrid's sleeve with a note. The not said, "press this button only when you are in desperate need of assistance. You can only use it once, so choose wisely." I pressed the button. A few minutes later, I guy in weird clothes shimmered into existence right in front of me, he had periwinkle eyes and strawberry blonde hair. I knew that I could not run with my sister in this state, so I stood in front of her and said what do you want. (Disclaimer: All of the Keeper Crew learned English in the Elite Levels) He told me that he was here to help us, but asked where I got the ring button. I told him that I woke up with it one day. I agreed to his help, and he bent down near my sister.

_Dex POV._

The girl was in horrible condition. Another day or two and she would be dead. The only way she could live would be if I took her to Elwin… Are these kids elves? They certainly look like them. Beautiful even in elvin standards, even the girl in her frail vomit stained clothes is breathtaking. Twins I believe. I try to figure out how I am to explain the situation to them. They are as unknowing as human. I see the darkness draw around the girl as she sets up to vomit again. I definitly think she is a Shade. The boy rushes over, and the light gathers around him as he worries over his sister, he is a Flasher. Then he asks his sister how her headaches are, as a crowd walks past. The girl grits her teeth and gags fighting to keep bile down. In the end, the bile wins, and she hurls all over her and her twin's clothes. He doesn't mind, just worried about his sister. I decide to tell the boy to come with me to Elwin.

"There is a physician where I live that can help your sister. Can **we **bring her there?" I ask.

"Ok, thanks," He says.

"What is your name?" I ask.

"Jing," he says simply.

We light leap there, I wrap some of my conscious around him and the girl. The girl is slightly faded when we get to the Healing Center because when we leaped the girl needed to vomit again. She vomits up weird green bile and passes out. The green stuff is all over me. Jing is frantically saying, " Astrid, wake up!" over and over again. She does nothing, just shudders in his arms. Bullhorn screams and Elwin rushes into the room. He sees the girl, Astrid I believe, and goes pale.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elwin POV.

The girl, Dex tells me her name is Astrid, is in horrible condition. Her cells are traumatized by the human pollution and her body is crippled in sickness. She is almost dead. I just noticed the boy, I assume her twin, has passes out on the floor, and Dex put him on a cot. He is pale. As I gaze at him, Astrid starts to uncontrollable vomit, her body getting rid of anything in the stomach, many types of bile come up, some mixed with blood. The mess goes everywhere. My lunch threatens to come up. The illness is worse than I thought. Bullhorn curls into her chest. I grab a few elixirs and force them down the girl's throat. She wakes up, but starts to gag ready to vomit. I grab her mouth and nose and force her not to. I sedate her. Force more medicines down into her body. I work for hours, until midnight, and finally her vitals are stable. This was as hard as Physic said keeping Fitz alive was. In a week, her body is up and running again. The boy, Jing, is very relieved, and thanks me profusely. I have no idea who the heck these elves are, so I hail Sophie.

Sophie says that I should take them to the Council, because she doesn't know what to do. I hail Alden, who hails the Council, who them sets a Tribunal for the next day.

The next day

Dex POV.

The girl's clothes have been washed by a kind Biana, and the twins are staying with me. They both have showered, and they had been treated by Elwin. I take them to the Tribunal Hall. Inside, Emery, Oralie, and Bronte, are there, much like Sophie's Tribunal. They also have a gnome with them. First, they test the twins abilities. It shows that Astrid is a Hydrokinetic, Shade, Polyglot, Telepath, and Teleporter. As for Jing, a Flasher, Telepath, Teleporter, Polyglot, and a Pisionpath. These elves were crazy powerful, even more powerful than the one and only Sophie Foster. Plus, they were twins, so tight knit, nothing is not shared between them. During the whole thing, Emery tested their abilities, Bronte tested their physical abilities, and Oralie Empathed them. The overall ruling was that the twins were going to be sent to Excellium due to too much power. I could not protest, so they left for Excellium.

The next day, at Excellium.

Jing POV.

What is this place. The place that we leaped to was shrouded in mist and I had to squint to see.

This is creepy…

I agree

AHhhhhhhhh…..

"Now you must get out…" says a female voice.

I sever the ropes with a force field, and end up falling on my head. The ground is hard. I see a clump of shadow flux drifting away, and my sister on the ground. The test is over. I start climbing up the wall, when my sister takes a running start and catches the rope, then she starts to climb. I do the same, and in no time we are at the top of the cliff. The coaches and kids are staring.

Purple Coach POV.

The coaches agree that they are like the other pair of twins that we had, so I took them. They are assigned to Ambi, and we continue levitation practice.

Jing POV.

We went home to the Neutral Territories where we resided in a tent. The tent was a mix of force field and shadowflux. The day was exhausting. We got another bead for tomorrow. I am fighting to keep my meager lunch down. It is coming up, I' m gonna hurl.

Astrid POV.

I see Jing vomit, and I go over to see I he is OK, he is, but then, I smell it. I can't do it. Suddenly, vomit spews out of my mouth, disgustingly black, yellow, orange, and white. I feel horrible. The stuff goes everywhere, and I can't stop. When I catch a break, I strip off my uniform to minimize the washing. Jing does the same. I am wracked with another round of puking, and I am left dry heaving for an hour. I finally empty my stomach, and wash my mouth. By then, my brother had fallen into a deep slumber. I think the vomiting was from over exertion quietly strip off his clothes wash them of vomit, and dry them. I do the same to my own. Finally, I create a tent of shadow flux. I settle down for my night watch. The next morning I wake up Jing and we head to Excellium. Once we get there, I see that today is temperature regulation. I am exhausted by lunch. Cold and tired. The day finally ends. ….. By the end of the week, we have established a routine. Sleep for one hour while the other is watching, and then stay up the night together. The hours, days, weeks, months blur together.

One year later


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Astrid POV._

Two kids are getting sorted today. Twins. One struggles a bit, the girl gets out immediately. These people are different. Something familiar about them. I take a shadow reading. They are normal.

_Ling POV._

Jaewon and I both got sorted into Ambi, same as our mom. I see two people at the back as far away as possible from everyone as possible. They are so close together without touching that I can't help but make the assumption that they are twins. I get a shiver down my spine, the same feeling that I get when my brother takes a shadow reading. I look around and see the shadow from the girl that I noticed earlier crossed over mine. I transmit to her. She transmits back

**What was that for?**

_You are new, unknown, I got a weird feeling from you… I am not an Empath._

I look over at her pins. A Shade, Hydrokinetic, Telepath, Polyglot, and a … Teleporter? These elves might be more powerful than my mom's friend. Suddenly, a mental click happens and I get dizzy. Memories came back is a flood. I remembered that I had a friend, her name was Astrid, and this was her. Then, she went missing and I never thought of her again. I realized with a start that I had been washed. I sent an invitation to come over to my house and look into our connection. She transmits to her brother, I could tell, and accepts the invitation minutes later.

After "school" got out she and her brother were waiting. Our coach transmits a warning right as I step into the light.

_Astrid POV._

"Sh**! She faded! What are we going to do?"

Jaewon stayed calm, and picked her up. He decided that we should teleport to Foxfire's ealing Center for a dude named Elwin. Jing later told me that he had treated me when I was sick. We searched Jaewon's mind for images of the Healing Center and cracked open the void. When we got there, Elwin was treating a random elf, so Jaewon set Ling down, and went over to tell him.

_Jaewon POV_

Elwin rushed over, now done with is earlier patient. He got to work on Ling. For three hours he worked, Ling had been blending in with the shadows and playing a game of moving tiles with shadowflux, Jing paced in the corner, and I watched Elwin. Elwin finally deemed Ling good to go. On the way out, I transmitted to Ling to try to read their minds. She couldn't. Their minds were impenetrable. Weird… Ling said she heard a warning from one of the coaches and that is why she faded. She asked why. The twins responded in unison. "We are mysterious, they don't know us. We only have each other."

Then, they leaped home, and we also leaped home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Ling POV._

The next day, we were levitation.

_Jaewon POV._

The twins could super cool tricks, but I was super frustrated with even walking. I didn't have anything to push off of! Later after this grueling day Jing invited us over to their house. I talked it over with my sister.

**Do you think that we should agree to go over to the twins house tonight?**

_Ya, I think that because we invited them over and they accepted, we should do the same. Even though there was a slight altercation._

**Kay**

Astrid and Jing joined us as we prepared to go.

"Astrid will be back in a minute, she just has to go grab something." Jing explained when Astrid disappeared.

Astrid came back, and we left.

We arrived to their house, which I was surprised was a tent.

Once we get into the tent, which is surprisingly spacious, Jing relaxes. Astrid however still remains wary. Her eyes dart back and forth along the entrances of the tent and to the sides of the flaps. Jing sees my stare and tells me a story.

" Once, when we just moved in, a group of strangers came. Two of them look like us, but with blue eyes. Astrid was on watch that night. She went out and asked them what they wanted. They replied that they mistook us for somebody else. The Blonde with weird eyes whispered something to them and they left. Ever since then, Astrid hasn't felt completely safe, so she stays up all night spare for a few measly hours." He points to his eyes, which only have a few dark circles, and he points to Astrid's eyes which are ringed by dark circles so dark they look like bruises.

By then Astrid is more comfy. She spreads out blankets for us and tells us to make ourselves at home. She hands out fruit and leans back against the tent.

After dark, the twins tell us that we can go to bed at anytime. It seems that they aren't, so we stay up, too.

I wake up to a blinding brightness. Astrid is shaking me awake, while telling Jing something. We pack up and leave for Excellium after dropping our stuff at home.

After school, I transmit to Ling.

**I kinda want to live with them. They seem nice, and it will be better than at home with Mom and Dad being all weird. **

_I agree with you. I'll ask them._

**OK**

I sever our connection.

_Astrid POV._

"Can we stay with you?" Ling asks out of nowhere," I mean, can we live with you in your tent? Please?"

I transmit to Jing.

**Jing, should we let the twins live with us?**

_Ya, I think it is OK. It is kinda lonely, and they seem nice._

**Okay.**

" Yes." I say definitively.

She silently whoops.

They come over, and we go back into our routine. Only with two more fruit, and two more people. It is nice.

_One year passes this way. They are soon to get out of school. Both sets of twins are 16._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Ling's POV_

Jaewon urgently shakes me awake. The brightness momentarily blinds me, and I stumble around. Then I notice that the constant energy the twins have is gone. I take in the scene around me, and alarmingly notice the blood and mess around me.

"They have vanished, but it looks like they put up a fight." Jaewon says.

The world goes black.

_Jaewon's POV_

Ling faints and I catch her before she falls into the gunk. I lay her down and slap her. She soon comes to.

As she stirs up the blankets as she sits, I see a hastily scrawled note.

Leave now.

Pack up

They will come back

Do not look for us they will harm u 2

The blood is ours fear them

Do not come i warn you

B

The rest is blurred out by a streak of blood.

_20 minutes later_

We followed the trail of blood, that Jing found, to an old plane. Then, the trail of blood ended. We used the crystal to bring us home. We asked our parents to try and track where they went. Dex hacked the system and looked at the recent light leaps. They found out that one goes to the Forbidden Cities. A place called Jamaica? Nevertheless, we got a crystal making kit and made a crystal identical to theirs. We leaped there with a few throwing stars for protection because my sister has wicked aim.

Once we got there, we looked around. There was an outdoor market of sorts, a closed parking garage, and a weird haze in the air. Stinky. Smell. Humid. Not at all fun. We hurried into the parking garage first because it looked like a place a kidnapper would stash their victims. We saw a tiny red streak, and I bent down to smell it. It stank of salt and metal. Definitely blood. But something was better than nothing. It lead in the direction of a large camper van. Inside I saw figures moving around. I gathered shadows and pushed them into the van so it was pitch dark. We went inside. The place was. . . . Wreck. Burnt holes everywhere, wet rugs, and pretty much broken stuff. My friends put up a fight, I think proudly. Ling brings me out of my mulling. We grope around for some ropes. The kidnappers throw around some curses while we bind them. We bring light back into the room and see Jing straining in his bonds to get to Astrid, who was writhing in pain with blood streaming down her arms and from her back pooling under her. She also has a deep cut from just below her eye sockets to her lower jawline on the left side of her face. She goes still and Jing screams.


End file.
